maraya_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Maraya Floats Away (transcript)
"Maraya Floats Away" is the thirteenth episode of the series "My Continued School Life". Episode Information Description Maraya and Ms. Carolyn are out at the county fair one day and while they were walking, they see Maraya's best friends, Novalee, Erin, and Ashley, with a balloon in their hands, which somehow makes her want one as well, so Ms. Carolyn gets her one. But when Maraya has too many, she ends up floating away from her friends, which makes all of them think of a way in order to get her back down. Transcript (The episode starts by taking place outside at a county fair where Maraya and Ms. Carolyn are walking out) Ms. Carolyn: Are you having fun at the county fair today, Maraya? Maraya: Yes, Ms. Carolyn. (Meanwhile, the camera points at Maraya's friends walking toward them with balloons in their hands) Novalee, Erin, and Ashley: Hello, Maraya! Maraya: Hello, everyone! Novalee: Are you and Ms. Carolyn having fun at the county fair today? Maraya: Yes, Novalee, how about you? Novalee: Yes, tons of fun. We played games, rode rides, and we even got some balloons. Maraya: Wow, where'd you, Erin, and Ashley get the balloons from? Novalee: From the balloon seller. Maraya: The balloon seller? Wow, where's it at? Novalee: She's just around the corner. Maraya: Thanks, Novalee. (to Ms. Carolyn) Ms. Carolyn, can I get a balloon, please? Ms. Carolyn: Sure. We'll get you a balloon, Maraya. Maraya: Great! Bye, friends! (to Ms. Carolyn) Come on, Ms. Carolyn! Novalee, Erin, and Ashley: Bye, Maraya! (The setting changes to another area of the county fair) Maraya: There she is! Come on! (They run to where the balloon seller is located) Ms. Carolyn: Hello, may I get a balloon for my young friend here, please? Balloon seller: Sure. Here you go, young lady. Maraya: Thank you! Can I have another one, please? Ms. Carolyn: Maraya, one balloon's enough. Now, let's go. Balloon seller: Wait, you forgot your extra balloon, young lady. Maraya: Oh, thank you, Ms. Balloon Seller. Goodbye! (Suddenly, she starts to float a little above the ground) Maraya: Whoa. Ms. Carolyn: (gasps) (She grabs her) Ms. Carolyn: Perhaps that's enough balloons for now, Maraya. (walks away with her) Bye bye! Balloon seller: Goodbye, have a great day! (Carnival music) Maraya: Hi, friends. Look at how many balloons I have. Other girls: Wow. Novalee: That's even more than me! Erin: And me! Ashley: And me! Novalee: Wanna play some games with us, Maraya? Maraya: Sure Novalee: Okay, then follow us. Other girls: (laughing) Maraya: Watch me play this balloon and dart game. Ms. Carolyn, hold my balloons, please. (After she gives Ms. Carolyn her balloons to hold on, Maraya gives the woman two tickets and then gets some darts in return) (Balloon pops) Erin: Yeah, Maraya! (Balloons pop four times) (Bell rings) Woman #1: Congratulations, you have just won a prize. Now, what sort of prize would you like? Maraya: A balloon, please. Woman #1: Huh? Maraya: I said, "A balloon, please." Woman #1: Oh, of course. (She blows up a balloon and then gives it to Maraya. Woman #1: Here you go. Maraya: Thank you! (She walks away from the woman to talk to her friends) Maraya: Look what I got just now, everyone. Other girls: Wow. Novalee: One, two, three balloons! Whoa. Ashley: You must be the luckiest girl in the whole world. Erin: Yeah. Maraya: Aw, thanks for the compliments, everyone. And now that I have all my balloons, we can continue having fun. Other girls: Yeah! (laughing) Maraya: (laughing) (When she starts floating, it causes her to get shocked) Maraya: Huh? What's going on? Whoa! Others: (gasps) (They try to run after Maraya but can't keep up) Ms. Carolyn: Maraya's floating away! Maraya: Ms. Carolyn, Novalee, Erin, Ashley, help! Help! Ms. Carolyn: Don't worry, Maraya, we'll rescue you! (to others) We must think of a way in order to get Maraya down, but how? Let's think. (Thinking music plays for a few seconds and then stops when Novalee gets an idea) Novalee: How about if we can use a pogo stick to rescue Maraya? Ms. Carolyn: That's a great idea, but I don't think the pogo stick can bounce high enough to rescue her. (A bubble with Novalee using a pogo stick pops up above and then disappears) Ashley: How about using a trampoline? Ms. Carolyn: Again, it's a great idea, but it won't work. Erin: Then how are we going to rescue Maraya? Ms. Carolyn: Good question, Erin. Well, let's think about it. (Thinking music plays again for a few seconds and then stops) Ms. Carolyn: I know how we can rescue Maraya. To the bus! (They run after Ms. Carolyn to go to the bus. The scene changes to where they are all seated on the bus) (Bus engine runs, backs up) (After they drive away, Ashley asks Ms. Carolyn a question) Ashley: Ms. Carolyn, why are we on your bus? Ms. Carolyn: I'll tell you why. (to herself) 158M, do your stuff. (When she presses the red button, the bus transforms into an airplane and starts flying) Girls: Whoaaaaa! Ashley: Ms. Carolyn, why are we flying? Ms. Carolyn: The reason why we're flying is because... Novalee: Because Ms. Carolyn's bus is magic! Ms. Carolyn: Thank you, Novalee, but the reason why we're flying is so we can catch up to Maraya. (Setting changes to the outside of the bus where Erin opens up the window) Erin: Where is Maraya? Ms. Carolyn (not seen): Maraya should be somewhere in the sky, but don't worry, we'll find her. (She closes the window and then the setting changes back to the inside of the bus) (Machine beeping) Novalee: There she is! (Meanwhile, the setting changes back to the outside where Maraya is floating away) Ms. Carolyn: Are you okay, Maraya? Maraya: No, I'm not okay. I'm still floating away and I need your help immediately! (Setting changes back to the inside of the bus where Ms. Carolyn closes the window) Ms. Carolyn: Maraya's not feeling okay because she's still floating away. Ashley: But how are we going to get Maraya down? Ms. Carolyn: This sounds like a job for the emergency roof hatches. (not seen) Novalee, go get the stool and open the roof hatch that's above you. Novalee: Okay, Ms. Carolyn. (She runs to the back of the bus to get the stool and then runs back to the front with it so she can stand on it) (Wind blowing) Novalee: Erin and Ashley, lift me up. (They both lift her up by the legs so she can get out) Erin: Good luck, Novalee! Ashley: Yeah, good luck! Novalee (not seen): Thank you! (Setting changes back to the outside of the bus where Maraya is still floating) Maraya: Ah, Novalee, thank goodness you're here. I'm still floating away and I need you to help. Novalee: No problem. (gets out a pin) (Balloon pops) Maraya: Whoa, what just happened? Novalee: I popped one of your balloons with this little pin so it'll make you go down. Maraya: Oh. (Balloon pops again) Maraya: It's working! Keep going, Novalee! Novalee: Okay! (Ms. Carolyn flies lower so Novalee can pop the last balloon) (Balloon pops one last time) Maraya: Aaaaahhhhh! (Suddenly, a hand grabber comes out of the bus below to catch Maraya from falling. After Maraya comes back up, the other girls cheer for her) Other girls: Hooray! Novalee: I'm so glad you're okay, Maraya. Erin: Me, too! Maraya: Well, now that you've all saved me, we can go back to the fair. Ms. Carolyn, take us back to the fair, please. Ms. Carolyn: Okay, back to the fair we go! (She starts to fly the bus back) All girls: Whee! (laughing) (She continues flying it back. Scene changes again to where they get back to the fair) Maraya: Now that we're back at the fair, let's go ride some rides. Other girls: Yeah! Little girl (not seen): Help! Maraya: What was that? Novalee: I don't know, but I sure heard someone yell for help. Maraya: Ms. Carolyn, where's that sound coming from? Ms. Carolyn: Maybe you should look up and see for yourself. (All the girls look up and see a little girl floating away with balloons) Little girl: Help! Please, someone, anyone, just help me! Erin: Oh, no, not again! Maraya: Don't worry, Erin, we'll go rescue that little girl, won't we, Ms. Carolyn? Ms. Carolyn: Yes, we will, Maraya. We should. Maraya: Well, wait are we all waiting for? To the bus! Other girls: Okay, Maraya. (laughing) (They all run together to the bus) Ms. Carolyn: Hey, girls, wait for me! (Setting changes to the parking lot where they all get on the bus. Then Maraya peeks out to say one more message) Maraya: Goodbye, everyone! See you in the next episode! (She disappears from out the bus and the scene fades out to an end) Characters * Maraya * Novalee * Ms. Carolyn * Erin * Ashley * Balloon seller * Woman #1 * Little girl Errors * Before Ms. Carolyn and Maraya's friends got on the bus, her friends had balloons. Then when they were all on the bus, they no longer have their balloons with them. Trivia * There are no non-speaking characters in this episode. * The characters woman #1, the balloon seller, and the little girl don't speak very much in this episode. * The little girl who floated away with the balloons towards the end of the episode was the same little girl that Maraya met at the trampoline park in the previous episode. * This is the third episode where 158M's special abilities are shown. * This episode is similar to "Maraya and Friends 90's" first extra episode "All Together Now", except that Maraya floated with only one balloon while in this one she floated with three because she was much heavier. Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:My Continued School Life (Season 1)